poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena
Serena is a Pokémon trainer and Ash's long-lost childhood friend. She remembers Ash from their childhood when the two of them attended the Oak summer camp in Pallet Town. During this time, Serena had fallen and injured her leg; Ash then helped her with her injury, causing Serena to fall in love with him. After seeing Ash on TV, and still having feelings for him, she decided to leave home to reacquaint herself with Ash, and upon doing so, comes along with him on his journey despite having no specified goal (this being the first time ever since Ash himself asked a female friend to join him on his journey). But after experiencing numerous events like the Sycamore summer camp, she learns about Pokémon Showcases from Shauna and decides to become a Pokémon Performer. Relationships Ash Ketchum: Ever since they were little children, Ash saved Serena by treating her injured knee and guiding her out of the forest she was lost in. Moments later she became in love with Ash. And after she confesses her feelings and kissing him, she became Ash's girlfriend. Clemont: ??? Bonnie: ??? Daphne Blake: She and Daphne have a close bond, but they both love fashion. Shauna: ??? Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon: She, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon are great friends. Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon: She, Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon are good friends, they love fashion. Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon: She, Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon are good friends. Rika Nonaka & Renamon: She, Rika and Renamon are good friends. Zoe Orimoto: She and Zoe are great friends, they love fashion. Konoka Konoe: She and Konoka are very good friends, and Setsuna seems okay with it, it is shown that she and Konoka like fashion and both like to treat Pokemon. Serena's Pokemon * Fennekin → Braixen ♀ * Pancham ♂ * Eevee → Sylveon ♀ Trivia *She is voiced by Haven Pascall. *Serena is mainly one of Ash's girlfriends in Ash's Adventures alongside Misty, May, Dawn and Lillie. *Serena will be mentioned by Ash during a conversation with Max Goof in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie and will fully introduce her to him and his father in Pooh's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. *Serena will make a surprise guest appearance at the end of Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *Serena will meet Team Robot in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *In Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical, she and May became rivals over Ash and who will be his girlfriend. *Serena also confesses her love for him possibly in Pokemon XYZ The Series. *In the series, Power Rangers Data Squad, Serena will have a love interest for Robbie in his brave courage and a strong heart. Gallery Young Serena.jpg|Serena as a little girl Serena_(anime_XY).png|Serena's original outfit 3be88ff09491405f6dc6cc62e757b313.jpg|Serena without her new hat. 0251eef21cf15cb6efc282bea154ddce.jpg 9a4d3689c527bcf9d7febc39eaa2f4f9.jpg|Serena's original outfit 2 1b71055ace74790bb6c79473a35ded65.jpg 26903696_414530895649610_4018907684579391205_n.jpg 3e536bc9101be270185584e8a6168b03.jpg Serena_as_Ash.png|Serena poses herself as Ash Ketchum. e73b847011f49437cf790ad7da1e1b29.jpg f411d90495ef02008392b31d472cb3bb--angry-face-serena-pokemon.jpg|Serena angry. 27067574_415702355532464_698730034612274914_n.jpg|Serena in her dance party gown 3721d55e189bee4940bdadab1a2c31d7.jpg 22c0b8d6e1438bf239b84ea3c87f7656.jpg 580ab0ef042e556e966e5377fb403412.gif|Serena in I Choose You! ac5093a71553a036fc0b2d71d0f7d199.gif Pok_mon XY and Z Episode 20 HD - Serena's Final Performance Scene Part 2.gif|Serena and her Pokemon performing at the Master Class. th.jpg 20b1de2b516dd3c12fef8d5255e46a46.png 0ef0b837ecc3dd872737e883e8b33c2d.jpg e0d1b4afe99c8aeafda9e4db5d09a470.jpg 26168760_408129049623128_227639385096250351_n.jpg serena_s_new_look_by_redfalconranger-d9aosvx.jpg a5a9c0ec7d8d5fdca697f49c2843b3f0.jpg th.gif Serena_anime_2.png serena__01__by_adfpf1-d700y1x.png Serena (Alternate outfits).png 9RiBSaL.gif Serena.gif Serena.jpg CwVRFFqUUAAYELa.jpg ccc82cb081ac2af9abeb0edf92d96786--ash-pokemon.jpg 46e185e722445b6fb02658319e67787f.jpg Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Females Category:Childhood Friends Category:Pure of Heart Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Chefs Category:Intelligent characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:In-Love Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Pacifists Category:Peacemaker Category:Singing characters Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Rivals Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Power Rangers Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Forgivers Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Riders Category:Girly heroines Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Rainbow Forces Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pokémon characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Haven Paschall Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Ingenue Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Beautiful characters